2012-06-25 We Are Not Fighting
Kara has a lot of mixed feelings as she flies over the Arctic circle. She doesn't want a confrontation with Kal; things are already enough of a disaster there. But she wants to take the holopicture crystals she was keeping in the Fortress. At least she could remember back to a time when she *had* a family. A quick call to the Daily Planet to confirm Clark Kent was at work, and Kara took off to grab these last, precious artefacts. She lands in the entrance to the Fortress, walking in cautiously. The Fortress looks, generally, the same as ever. The robotic servitors do a splendid job keeping the place up. However, Kara's enhanced hearing may well detect the sound of what seems to be a television coming from the living quarters area of the Fortress. Kara's ears do pick up the sound. If Kal's in Metropolis, there's only one other person she knows of that would be here. And it makes sense for Lor to be here. Kara closes her eyes, taking a few moments to center herself before walking to the living area. She doesn't make an attempt to move silently. nd her hands are held out in a gesture of peace. Lor-Zod is sitting in midair with his legs folded beneath him as he watches some generic-looking television program about high school students with big dreams and snarky attitudes. As Kara appears, he twists around in the air, straightening to hover in a "standing" posture, an says, "Kelex, turn off the TV." Obligingly, a little robot hovers over to deactivate the screen. Notably, Lor is now speaking very clear English. "Kal-El said I should speak English. And this is his place, not mine, so it's not up to me where you go. Just don't attack me for no reason this time." Kara nods. "You've learned English. That's good. Kal-El wants us to be able to fit in with humanity. And I agree. But for this...I think something more appropriate is needed." Kara takes a deep breath ad bows her head in contirtion. She peaks in a a rather formal version of Kryptonian. . Lor-Zod nods to Kara's request for formality, and he listens impassively to her words. He pauses, frowning, before saying in a grudging tone, He looks down, then, showing a flash of normal teenage uncertainty. Kara nods, smiling a bit and daring to move closer towards Lor. "I am the last, true survivor of Krypton. I know what occurred in the final months and days of our homeword. I will not discuss what happened with you right now, because you have a lot to get used to here on Earth. Humans are...very different than Kryptonians. I will say this, though...." She takes a deep breath. "I do believe that when Dru-Zod started, he had Krypton's best intentions in his mind. But, at some point, that focus changed." She sighs and turns, looking towards another set of quarters. "I only came here to get a few things of mine that are here. I'll get them and go." Shaking his head, Lor-Zod says, "I wasn't there. I don't know what happened on Krypton except for what my parents told me. What's the point of fighting about it? Krypton's gone. You lost your home, and I never got one. Sucks to be us." He nods to the matter of Kara getting her things. "So, you're taking off? Kal-El's going to be sad to hear that." He looks over to the robot again and says, "Kelex, please get me another bowl of ice cream." So far, he reflects privately, the best things about Earth are definitely the foods. Kara shakes her head sadly. "No, I don't think he will be sad. What I did was something he considers unforgivable. And I can understand his reasons for thinking that. We are strangers on a world where those with differences are not always accepted and sometimes purged. While you understand that i gave into my emotional state and regretted it, he does not accept that. He even went so far as to demand I no longer wear my House sigil." She walks off into what used to be her room, finding the two crystals containing holopictures of her family. This is what she came for, and now there's no reason for her to return. Frowning, Lor-Zod says, "Kelex, cancel that request." He floats closer to Kara, gazing at her and considering. "I think you're wrong. I think he's trying to teach you a lesson, and you're not listening." He points toward the sigil on Kara's costume. "That symbol means something here. It's not just your house anymore. It's something that gives people hope and makes them feel safe. If I have to learn to fit in here, then you need to learn the same thing. And if you just give up, you're a quitter, and I'm disappointed if the daughter of Zor-El is a QUITTER." Kara blinks for a bit, then laughs. "Of course I know what it stands for here. I know what my cousin represents here and what a symbol of hope and justice our House sigil as become. I'm awed and honored to be a part of that. And I know full well that the mistake I made with you damages that reputation, that purity. Kal-El thinks I don't, because he's the one that doesn't listen to *me* . Things are absolute with him, as much to preserve the integrity of the symbol as a survival mechanism. When we make mistakes, the power we have can mean horrifying consequences. I know that, and it scares me. But I'm not giving up." Kara smile, looking a bit bolder now. "I'll never give up because of what this symbol means to me," She touches the sigil on her chest. "I means tha no matter what the odds, there is always hope. It means fighting to the absolute end to save life. And it represents a promise I made when i kissed my parents goodbye for the last time; that I will never, ever, allow anything to keep me from saving lives." There's a sad smile on her face. "Not even an argument with my cousin." She takes a deep breath, regaining her calm. "No, I'm not giving up. I'm just doing things another way. I want to make up for the mistake I made with you and show the world that I am a force for good. And that I can be trusted to represent everything Superman does without him standing over my shoulder and holding my hand." Lor-Zod listens to the impassioned speech, then gives a small nod. "Then you're really brave, Kara Zor-El. Maybe stupid, too. If I had family, I don't think I'd give them up so easy, and if you blame Kal-El for being absolute, then I think you're missing the point of respecting a senior member of your house." He shrugs, then. "But whatever. I don't know anything. I'm just the son of your worst enemy, right? Anyway, whatever you do, I hope it works out. Just know that I'm pretty sure you ARE hurting Kal-El, and if you're doing that on some level just to make a point or get back at him, then you probably WILL distract him from saving lives." He flops on the couch, apparently miffed over something. Kara sighs. "I haven't given up on Kal. He gave up on me." She walks over to Lor and gently touches him on the shouder. "I'm sorry for attacking you and for getting you caught up in this family drama." She walks off, but turns towards him before leaving. "The House of Zod is an ancient and noble one. Both of our Houses have had their ...troubled history. No matter what, Lor, don't let the past define you. Define what the House of Zod will mean here on Earth." Another attempt to leave, and another turn back. "And be patient with Kal. Sometimes he already comes to a judgment and doesn't want to hear what you're saying. Think before you say something to him he might take the wrong way. And be safe, Lor-Zod." Without turning back, Lor-Zod calls after Kara, "I'm not the one fighting with him!" But he gives up rather than trying to carry on the debate. She probably didn't hear him anyway, already halfway back to New York City. Sliding off the couch with a sigh, Lor goes to turn the television screen back on. He calls out as he does so, "Kelex? I'd like to have that ice cream, now, please." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs